While standing in line to buy concert tickets, Kit moved 60 feet closer to the ticket window over a period of 30 minutes. At this rate, how many minutes will it take her to move the remaining 70 yards to the ticket window?
Solution: She moved 60 feet in 30 minutes, meaning her rate is $\frac{60}{30} = 2$ feet per minute.  She has $70\cdot 3 = 210$ feet remaining, meaning she will need $\frac{210}{2} = \boxed{105}$ more minutes.